Fever
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: During winter vacation Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto move to a cabin in the wilderness to spend time together. But what will happen when tragedy strikes and Sasuke becomes deathly ill? Who will come to his rescue? Will he make it throw the snow storm?


**Me: Yay for new fan fictions!**

**Ino: HEY you why am I not in this story!**

**Me: cause you scare me.**

**Ino: I should scare you!**

**Me: I mean that your face scares me.**

**Ino: Oh that's it! **

***Rabid squirrel attacks Ino***

**Me: so anyhow, **

**I do not own Naruto, DVD players, or Ipods. **

* * *

><p>It was a breezy November day and they were sitting in the shade of a large weeping willow that sat in the northwest corner of their small cabin home. It was a beautiful day, well mostly. It was a little too cold for Sasuke's liking but it would have to due for the time being. He sighed and pulled the gray jacket closer to himself, why did Naruto have to be so stubborn. The cabin door burst open and Sakura came out dressed in a long purple dress with an apron over it.<p>

"Naruto! Sasuke! Dinner is ready!" she called.

Sasuke quickly stood himself up and grabbed Naruto by the hood of his jacket and dragged him inside. Inside, the table was set and a small fire was lit in the fire place that sat under the T.V. in the living room. Sasuke was very lackadaisical about the three of them moving to a remote cabin the woods and it was defiantly visible. Probably his lack of enthusiasm was because every week or so Itachi would come and check on them.

"Hellooo? Earth to Sasuke! WAKE UP!" Naruto said waving his hands in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke stood up, slapped Naruto and walked back to his room leaving his dinner untouched.

"More for me!" Naruto chimed.

"Not for long" Sakura replied popping him on the head and then grabbing Sasuke's plate.

She excused her self from the table and then silently walked to Sasuke's room, plate in hand. She opened the door and found him sitting on his beanbag chair listening to his Ipod. At first he didn't notice her but soon enough he looked at as she put his plate down in front of him. He gave a simple nod and she left. When she returned to the kitchen she took of her apron and sat down sullenly in the chair across from Naruto, who was still eating.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his bright blue eyes.

"I thought this trip was going to be fun. You know? All of us being like best friends again for once? But I guess not…" She explained.

"It'll be okay, Sasuke is always moody. Why don't you go get him, I have an idea" he replied.

So she went and after about 20 minutes of begging Sasuke agreed to come out. When the two got outside they noticed something different about the landscape. It had snowed! A good 2 ½ inches of snow blanketed the small cabin and surrounding woods.

"OMG" Sakura said looking at the snow.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered, turning back towards the cabin.

He began to walk back when Naruto suddenly grabbed his wrist and playfully threw him to the ground. He began coughing, the wind knocked out of him. Naruto noticed this and kneeled down next to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Not because of you" Sasuke replied pushing Naruto aside and standing up.

He brushed the snow from his jacket and began walking again. But this time a snow ball smacked against the side of his head. He immediately looked at Naruto who was as usual, acting like an idiot. But it had been Sakura who threw the snow ball, either way he gave no concern to it and just continued to walk. 'Dobe…' he thought to himself.

"Sasuke wait" Naruto called catching up with the Uchiha.

"What do you want?" he asked venom in his words.

"For you to hang out with me for once…" Naruto replied.

"Fine" he muttered spinning around to face Naruto "If you want to hang out with me then come to my room later"

And with that he walked back into the cabin. Naruto was at a loss for words. 'What just happened?' he thought.

"Sakura, I'm going inside!" he yelled.

"Okay" she replied running up to the cabin also.

Inside, Naruto had slipped on his pajamas and then started off towards Sasuke's room. He walked in and sat on the floor staring up at Sasuke who was already asleep on the bed in front of him.

"I'll just let him sleep" Naruto whispered, tip toeing out of the room.

"Where do you think your going dobe?" Sasuke asked still half asleep.

"No where teme" he replied turning around and walking back in then closing the door.

"So what ya wanna do?" Sasuke asked.

"We could listen to your Ipod…or talk or something" he replied.

"I'll go with or something" Sasuke said with a half smile.

He grabbed a movie and put it in the DVD player then hit play. He patted the area on the bed next to him trying to signal Naruto to sit next to him. Naruto did just that. In the middle of the movie the two of them had fallen asleep. Sakura peaked in and smiled when she saw that they weren't fighting and then left. Naruto woke up when Sasuke sleep slapped him so he slapped Sasuke back waking him up. Sasuke laughed at the reed mark on Naruto's face.

"Y-You look funny" Sasuke said.

"You too" he replied smiling.

They both laughed and moments later Sakura called them for breakfast. After breakfast the all sat down to watch TV.

"Hey dobe I can't see through your butt" Sasuke said jokingly.

"Oh you know it's cute!" Naruto replied laughing.

"Sure it is" Sasuke replied.

After about an hour Sasuke went to his room and a little later Naruto walked to his room and knocked.

"Come in" Sasuke said.

"Hey" Naruto replied.

"Do I feel like I have a fever?" Sasuke asked moving his bangs up.

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead and then paused.

"You're burning up" he replied.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea" he replied "I'll go get you a thermometer"

Naruto left and few minutes later he returned with a thermometer and gave it to Sasuke.

"It says 101 degrees" Naruto stated.

"Guess that means I'm sick" Sasuke replied.

"Guess so" Naruto said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please review! **

**Do you see the cute little review this chapter button?**

**Click it. **

**You know you want to. **

**:D **


End file.
